


The Kitten

by Fenkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenkai/pseuds/Fenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece of derivative fiction is based upon the "Naruto" universe, for which the copyright is held by Kishimoto Masashi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of derivative fiction is based upon the "Naruto" universe, for which the copyright is held by Kishimoto Masashi.

Two young blue eyes faced off against a slate-grey one. The pair, at ankle height, was staring fixedly up at the singular eye, which itself was glaring downwards from a slightly taller height, roughly equivalent to that of a standing ninja's knees. Two sentiments of differing breeds solidified along the fused gaze: instinctual curiosity and uncompromising dislike.

"I doubt the kitten's had enough exposure as of yet to be well-versed in the myriad of Kakashi Glares and their Individual Interpretations," tossed over Iruka lightly, not looking up from the kitchen table, where he was working his way through a pile of students' writings on weapon care. "Perhaps the traditional 'channeling it's limitless energy supply into play', may be a more beneficial welcome?" Here he paused, only to be met with silence. " _Or_ you could continue to give it a totally unnecessary crash course in stare tactics."

"One," came the drawling reply, "I don't feel inclined to welcome this _unnecessary_ addition to the household." Kakashi's gaze remained unwavering on its singular focus. "And two, the staring will be an entirely beneficial action if it succeeds in making the cat feel _un_ welcome."

Iruka sighed softly through faintly smiling lips and allowed himself a quick surveying glance across at the confrontation taking place on the kitchen floor. Kakashi was sitting crossed-legged, elbows resting on knees, fingers meshed loosely together, neck stiff with the intensity of his own gaze. The kitten, a handful-sized ball of black fur, was also seated. As it had been for all of the last ten seconds while it watched Kakashi, seemingly fixated by the man. Iruka was sure this was the first time he has seen it sit still for longer than than the time it took to throw a kunai all evening. His quick glance developed unconsciously into unbroken observation as he continued to watch the two, the kitten having now apparently gathered a sufficient amount of courage to allow itself a few silent, halting steps toward the still-glaring ninja. Its eyes, a vivid blue that would later fade to green, remained locked onto Kakashi's impassive face, recording movement for the smallest indication of an impending attack. While an attack did come, it was of the verbal variety, and as such went unheeded by the cautiously approaching feline.

"I still say a solid, well-put together warding seal would be twice as effective at ridding the house of mice as this poor excuse for a mouse trap," growled Kakashi lowly, still unmoving as the kitten came within half a metre of his folded legs, head bobbing gently as it sniffed at the air.

"But a seal contains none of the charm of a family cat," protested Iruka teasingly, turning in his chair to fully face the mask, hitai-ate and flop of white that made up the side-on view of Kakashi's head. "And he'll be an excellent mouser. You're just going to have to adapt from being an exclusively dog-person, to a dog _and_ cat-person."

Kakashi slid his eye briefly across in Iruka's direction before responding. "It's not a matter of preference between animals, it's a blatant fact that dogs are the more highly evolved of the two intellectually. They therefore demand greater respect."

"Oh, of course," retorted Iruka, wholly amused. Soft sarcasm bled through his next words, "let's not take into account a familial blood pact to a large pack of nin-dogs. "

"That argument is utterly redundant, as _this_ is not a nin-cat," flung back Kakashi, "And it is thus not possible to even _attempt_ to compare -"

Kakashi's stream of talk came to a disorderly halt as his eye focused abruptly downward upon the tiny, white-socked paw that had now come to rest on his right shin. It was accompanied by what even the Copy-nin couldn't deny was a downright adorable head tilt and high pitched meow. The kitten proceeded to climb slowly up and across the ninja's shins, stopping briefly to raise one front paw and bat at the air in an attempt to reach Kakashi's frozen face. Iruka saw his partner's tension-soaked muscles begin to physically melt under the assault, before his gaze softened completely and his shoulders curled forward, his head lowering closer to the small creature now settling down in the centre of his lap. Iruka smirked. The Great Sharingan Kakashi - defeated.


End file.
